winx club: wizard of hope
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when ordinary kamen rider fan james scism ends up in the world of Winx club armed with only the wizard henshin series set he must help the Winx club and specialists stop the trix and their current master darkar or to james darkness void from taking over magix. "saa showtime daa"
1. Chapter 1 - enter the ringed mage

Winx club: wizard of hope

summary: when ordinary kamen rider fan james scism ends up in the world of Winx club armed with only the wizard henshin series set he must help the Winx club and specialists stop the trix and their current master darkar or to james darkness void from taking over magix. "saa showtime daa"

opening – life is showtime

the magic rings of fire, water, earth and air. Used with the wizard driver a device that combines technology with magic. Will their wielder save all of the worlds from the darkness of despair?

Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time  
(james was shown before a magic seal before he was replaced by wizard in front of alfea)

Maru de tsuki to taiyou  
Kasanaru toki no shougeki!  
(we see james hang out with various animals as a wolf pup lays next to him while the screen panned out to show red fountain)

Dare datte kiseki shinjitemitai  
(we see the trix and darkar plot to control the dragon fire and the codex with the army of despair behind them)

Toki no mama nagareru  
Te mo ashi mo denai RUUTIN  
Nee sore ja iki mo tsumacchau kara  
(we see james stand with his new friends as he see's the army on one side and an army of phantoms on another lead by wiseman making james henshin into kamen rider wizard)

Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no  
Energy kokoro no tame  
Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono  
(we see a montage of wizard becoming his various styles as he slashed at various enemies)

3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!  
(james' friends shouted showtime when watching james about to race on his machine winger)

MAJIKKU TAIMU! TORIKKU ja nai  
Mahou wo hirou hanpa nee zo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Kioku no RUUTSU mogurikonde  
Kibou sukuidasou (Show time)  
Life is SHOO TAIMU tobikkiri no  
Unmei DORAIVU muchashitemo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Kinou kyou ashita mirai  
Subete no namida wo (Show Time)  
Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time  
(we see james and his friends fight using their various skills to fight to free sparx while bloom was seen in a black void with her normal fairy form and dark fairy form seen behind her in a triangle formation with a shadowed out wizard ring in the center)

Utagattemiru yori mo  
Naka ni tobikondemita ato  
Dekiru koto kangaetemireba ii sa  
(we see flora free martha from her curse as a jack-o-lanturn with james looking on in surprise)

Kekkyoku uraomote  
Hikari abiteru dake  
Fuan to iu na no kage tatakaitsuzukeru no sa  
(we watch as james trains with the specialists to face the coming trials ahead as timmy was seen figuring out how to make new rings for james)

3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!  
(the specialists shouted this as they started to spar)

MAJIKKU TAIMU  
Shouko no nai  
Hattari OKKEE! kakkotsukero (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Zettai mou akiramezu ni  
Kibou todokeru yo (Show Time)  
Life is SHOO TAIMU  
Nigedasanai  
Kakugo no ue muchashiyou (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Yarisugi toka iwareyou ga  
Sekai no zetsubou (Show Time)  
Isshun de buttobasou ze  
Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time  
(james was seen as wizard fighting in an underworld as dragon flew by before james connected the machine winger onto him as they fight a inner phantom)

Risou wa tsune ni takaku  
Me no mae de todokanai  
Dakedo SHOO wa mattekurenai  
Maku ga agareba yarikiru owari made  
(we see a phantom save james from Medusa and fight phoenix while gremlin was seen shocked)

3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!  
(this time it was the witchs of cloud tower that shouted this was they saw james with the wizswordgun defend the tower from the army of despair and phantoms)

MAJIKKU TAIMU! TORIKKU ja nai  
Mahou wo hirou hanpa nee zo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Kioku no RUUTSU mogurikonde  
Kibou sukuidasou (Show time)  
Life is SHOO TAIMU tobikkiri no  
Unmei DORAIVU muchashitemo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Kinou kyou ashita mirai  
Subete no namida wo (Show Time)  
Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time  
(we see james visit the home worlds of his friends while slowly becoming kamen rider wizard as he then becomes infinity style to fight both wiseman/white wizard and darkar in one final clash)

Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time

(we see james use kick strike on them causing the screen to show wizards emblem as the title appeared with james and his friends under the logo as their shadows became their alter egos.)

chapter one enter the ringed mage.

It was an ordinary Thursday morning for one james Robert scism. He was in the first week of his spring break and was watching the rai version of Winx club. He had to agree with fans online that the 4kids version was bad in the dub. He was wearing the dx wizardriver with the dx wizard rings from the show so far. He counted nine style rings and about twenty magic rings he owned. James was a brown haired emerald eyed nineteen year old male wearing a black plain long sleeve shirt over white dress pants. Over the shirt was a red jacket. He looked in a mirror to see his ever messy hair and beard. From the look of his image he had a lean build like he was built for speed. He was also wearing his black rectangle framed glasses. James knew if you looked at his back you would see a thin pony tail at the back of his head. All and all a ordinary teen. James' life was good and he did have his fair share of bad luck. You see his life was in danger before he was born. Apparently according to his mother his umbilical cord somehow became a noose during development and had to be born prematurely so the doctors can untangle it from his neck. This resulted in a collapsed heart valve that james lived with unaware until he entered high-school. He had noticed he was not doing good at track during middle school as in elementary he had no problems running. The condition was called metro valve prolapse. It was a minor case but can still effect him. He had already blacked out once for a half hour last year during summer and didn't want to have a close call like that again. James was always a fan of kamen rider starting with blade. He had stumbled on the series at the age of 12 when he was on YouTube. And man did he ever get hooked. So far his favorite series was wizard. The story was great and always had a surprise in store. But now james turned his attention back to the show he was watching. He was watching the trix escape with the help of darkar. But then something happened when the screen showed magix the center city of the magical dimensions. The screen glowed and showed a magic seal james realized as a connect spell. With a bright flash james had vanished and his laptop shut off.

James came to in a park sore and dizzy. "ouch what in the world was that" asked james sitting up and blinked his eyes to get used to the lighting what he saw was jaw dropping. He was in the center of a park with odd plants he felt was familiar. But what got his attention was the animals. Some with fairy wings were quite common like rabbits, cats, even dogs. That clued james to where he was. "holy beast core this is magix but wait how am I here if I don't have magic" asked james to himself confused. "the seal must have done this but why me" asked james as he stood and noted his waist felt lighter. Looking down he found instead of his driver he wore a regular belt with a hand author buckle. On his right hand was the driver on ring and in his left pocket was the flame style ring. James was confused on what happened to his driver. "what in the world great just great I won't be able to understand the language here" said james as he realized a small detail. He recalled Stella had to cast a translation spell on bloom for her to understand Stella. James sighed and walked into town wondering what he was going to do his family must be worried about him by now. He was already missing his twin sister Elizabeth, older brother Steven and even his parents. The teen then bumped into a specific group of six girls. One was a red haired girl with blue eyes in a blue and yellow tank top and blue bell bottom jeans. Her name was bloom. With her was a blonde haired girl in an orange tank top and green shorts. A black haired girl in a red tank top and jeans, a brown haired tan skinned girl in green shirt and skirt, a magenta haired blue eyed girl in purple shirt and pants, and a dark skinned girl with reddish brown hair in a tropical outfit. Their names were Stella, musa, flora, techna, and Layla. Otherwise known to james as the Winx club. He had bumped into musa. "quisa troris weakor" said musa. "im sorry what?" asked james. Bloom went wide eyed in realization. "guys he can't understand what your saying" said bloom and snapped her fingers making james feel a tingle in his body. "i said watch where your going" said musa. "thanks for the translation spell and sorry I have no clue how I got here last thing I remember was being in my room next thing I know im in the park" said james pointing in the direction he came from. That shocked bloom and the other girls. "where in magix are you from" asked techna in shock. "im from earth but not the same earth as your friend here a parallel world" said james. "how do you know im from earth" asked bloom. "you were the only one I understood before you cast the translation spell so it's not hard to figure out" said james with a shrug. "oh right we forgot to introduce ourselves im musa and my friends are bloom, Layla, techna, flora, and Stella who are you" asked musa. "im james scism from California USA from the word magix im guessing this is a world of magic" asked james. "yes your correct but how exactly did you get here Mr scism" asked techna mispronouncing james' last name by adding the c sound. "first off you pronounce my last name like scissors and second call me james is my dad" said james with a twitch in his left eye. It was obvious he had to correct a lot of people about that. "sorry didn't know that was a sore spot" said techna with a wince. "i had to constantly tell my teachers the correct pronunciation when they get that wrong and it quickly became a pet peeve" said james in explanation. "that explains a bit" said bloom with a sweat-drop. James then was dragged along by the girls to find the specialists to locate james' world. They eventually found them in a gym working out. When james' situation was explained and james once again ticked off on the mispronunciation of his last name by riven and the girls explaining it was an annoyence when people did that they took james to a scanner. "okay james with this we can scan your dimensional signature then locate your world it will take only a minute" said Timmy. The scanner went over james and a minute later they group was looking at the screen for the results. What they saw made james collapsed in shock. His signature was nonexistent. Whatever had brought james to that world had whipped off any trace of his original world. This also shocked the others and bloom felt sorry for james. He did look like he was at the verge of despair. -crack- was heard and bloom went wide eyed at james. His body was starting have glowing purple cracks that gave her an ominous feeling. "james!" said bloom in shock. James slowly looked at his body as more cracks formed. He went wide eyed in realization. "james what's happening to you" asked techna scanning his body. "despair. When humans in my world have the potential to use magic if they fall to despair this happens starting a process to create monsters called phantom" explained james slowly and in pain. "don't worry james if this is about you dimension we can still try and locate it but you got to hold out. We will all help as much as we can" said Timmy. James heard him and that did the trick. The cracks that was on him suddenly turned golden and with a sound similar to wind the cracks had reversed. By this point his back had taken enough damage for dragon wings to emerge but now they were gone. James panted in exhaustion. His driver on ring suddenly glowed to signal he can use magic now. "great now I got an inner phantom from what my back feels like im guessing it's dragon one of the most stubborn phantoms I know about" said james with a groan as he tried to stand but that took a lot of energy. "how did these phantoms appear in your world like this from what we can see whoever went through what you did has died from it" asked techna. "well that's a long story involving a man named haruto soma" started james who then told kamen rider wizard's story to the group of twelve. "in the end he still searches for his friend man I was still shocked I was pulled into that other parallel dimension and found out that little kid was actually haruto's counterpart time in that world was a bit on the fritz" said james with nostalgia in his eyes. He didn't say that he only watched this from his laptop though. "dang this haruto guy sounds like someone we would like" said sky. James by now had regained enough energy to stand. Suddenly an explosion was heard as the ground shook. James looked up to see the trix with their new powers attacking. He then remembered what he was watching before he ended up in this world. Pulling out his flame style ring james felt something else appear. Looking to a roof top he saw a white kamen rider that made him pale. "what the is that the trix?" asked bloom. "wiseman!" shouted james glaring at the white wizard. "wait that's the guy who created the phantoms to revive his daughter feuki right" asked musa with a slightly raised tone. "yes but how is he still alive after what haruto faced" asked james in confusion realizing what he plans to do. "wait he can't possibly think to do the sabbath here of all places" said james with wide eyes. "with how much magic is in this world I think he does" said techna as she realized what james was talking about. James slipped on the flame style ring and put driver on at the hand author on his belt. -driver on please- was heard as his familiar driver formed. James frowned when he saw he had only flame style, connect, kick strike, driver on, a few engage rings, and dragorise. Somehow the rest of his rings had vanished. James switched the hand author's position. -sha do be touch to henshin- chanted the driver. Flipping the visor of his style ring onto the gem james called out "henshin!" and place it at his hand author stopping the chant. -flame please hii hii hii hii hii- was heard as a red magic circle appeared when james through his hand to his left. It went over his arm then his body causing fire to shoot out the side opposite james donning him in a black bodysuit with trench-coat tails on his waist making it seem like he wore a trench-coat. On his chest, wrists and ankles was red armor that had a gem like quality. His head was covered in a helmet that was identical to the ring he wore to transform. He had become kamen rider wizard. "saa showtime daa" said wizard as he entered haruto's pose after transforming. Switching driver on with connect wizard pushed the toggles and hand author to spell mode. -lupatch magic touch to go- chanted the driver and wizard placed connect ring onto it. -connect please- was heard and a smaller spell seal appeared. Wizard pulled out the wizswordgun in gun mode from it and shot at wiseman. By now the Winx was facing the trix exactly like in the show but the specialists had decided to split up to help wizard and the Winx. Sky, riven and Timmy were aiding the Winx while the others were helping wizard. The white wizard felt the silver bullets and was surprised to be knocked of the building to ground level. Looking at where the bullets were he saw wizard walking to him with three males in blue bodysuits armed with a sword, whip and gun. "apprentice what are you doing where's koyomi" asked feuki wondering what was going through what he thought was haruto's head. "wrong guy wiseman I won't let you cause a black sabbath in this dimension on my watch. I may be just starting out but even I heard of you" said wizard while inwardly was thinking he must be nuts to face the guy who had more experience than himself right now. "you are a gate who held onto hope! But how did you know I was wiseman" asked feuki shocked this fresh wizard knew his secret. "did you honestly think someone wouldn't watch your interactions with haruto and the phantoms. I noticed that wiseman and the white wizard were never seen in the same place and that was when I put the pieces together. That the two was one and the same. Your in a different world wiseman and since I know

your plans do you honestly think that you would be let to cause what you did back on earth. This is not just one world it's an entire universe of magic and your type of magic is not wellcome here. Your forced me into this world and took me from my family well let's just say I won't let you have your way" said james rage clear in his voice. That made Brandon go wide eyed recalling that james didn't know how he ended up in magic all he had saw was a flash then nothing. This guy stranded james with no way to return to his family and his world was somewhere out there with a family worried about their lost son. The realization had made the specialist understand james' rage. Wiseman was confused at this new wizard. Did he say what he thought he said. That explains how he almost fell into despair these three teens must have offered to help him find a way home and helped him keep his hope. Feuki was now scared because he had unwittingly made an enemy and foe out of the new mage enough to make sure he won't help him make the sabbath. Wizard put his wizswordgun in sword mode and charged at the dark rider before him. Feuki summoned his own wizswordgun in sword mode and both ended up in a skilled sword fight. James had practiced with a wooden sword or pipe all his life when he first saw power rangers and had an instinct for the correct grip on a sword that with the added power and knowledge given by the armor made him a swordsman on par with his predecessor haruto. And feuki saw this skill and was shocked at how fast james got used to the weapon. He was actually hard pressed to keep up with how james used a slightly more varied sword style then haruto. It flowed as if he was one with his element and was with all the strength that came with it. Wizard had jumped back and opened the hand author on his weapon at the same time wiseman did. -come on and slash shake hands- chanted the swords. Both put their left hands on their sword. -change/flame slash strike- was heard. The specialists sent out and energy wave attack to reduce the power of wiseman's attack snapping out of their awe to help their new friend. "dragon fire burst slash" called wizard slashing wiseman's wizswordgun out of his hand and gave a kick at the driver on his opponent cracking the hand author on the belt. Wiseman skidded back and glared at the upstart. "this is not over count on it" said wiseman. He used one of his rings. -teleport now- and with that he vanished. Wizard caught the now falling wizswordgun and used connect to put both swords into hammer space. "well next time we meet I won't have the advantage I only got so far because he wasn't expecting me to catch him off guard but when he confused me with haruto meant that was wiseman from the past. Before he betrayed haruto. Something is up" said wizard as he detransformed. "well at least we know how you got here and he won't be wellcome in the magical dimensions any time soon do you have a picture of his civilian and armored states so we can make wanted posters and his info. Trust me when I say he won't get away with kidnapping" said Brandon. James nodded and they group met up with the Winx. "we heard so wiseman is the reason james is here in magix" said musa. "not to mention erased my dimensional signature even if it returned it would be way different then it was already I can feel it becoming in-tuned to this world. If only tsukasa kayoda was here. That dimension traveler could help us out" sighed james. "who" asked Stella. "he's known as kamen rider decade the rider who came before the three riders that preceded haruto. A false prophet named narutaki was going around various dimensions calling him the destroyer of worlds. Guy couldn't be more wrong than a dead door nail. Now then onto more pressing matters where am I going to stay" asked james and the others looked surprised at that as it had slipped their mind. "for now your staying with us at red fountain im sure our headmaster will understand your situation" said sky. "thanks well let's go" said james with a nod. The males entered the transport for red fountain and went on their way. James than handed over the picture and info Brandon asked for. In a month all of the magical dimensions would have wanted posters of wiseman and the info on the terms of his arrest. Basically it listed his crimes and why he was wanted. When the headmasters of the three schools found out they were shocked and vowed to find the wizard and bring him to justice. Darkar and the trix also saw the wanted posters. "hey didn't we see that guy the day we attacked magix he was facing a similar mage right" asked stormy. "yeah guess that was the guy the white mage kidnapped if I was in the guy's shoes I would have done the same thing but these phantoms they sound like a threat to master Dakar's plans" said icy. "great so this war of ours has a third maybe fourth side to it. If I was this kamen rider wizard I would have made allies with those fairies and specialists. Which from what I saw that day did happen" said Darcy. Darkar frowned at the wanted poster silently agreeing with his lieutenants points. This wizard is a threat. Both of them and he was sure that with them in magix the war just got more interesting. Especially the info on how phantoms were born and what they did to the gates they were born from. Even he wouldn't cause so much death in such a way. He wanted to rule the magical dimensions not destroy them. For now he would wait to see what this wiseman's next move would be. (end chapter)

well here my new story and before anyone asks i found out how to fix this finally. and to let you all know of my novel i have been writing i finished off the first chapter and will be taking time off to work on the next eleven chapters to the end of the spring break next week. also i am putting wildcard heroes up for adoption just pm me if you want to continue it maybe work more on the already existing chapters as to put it frankly i suck at fight scenes. i can do one on one fight's fine but i need practice on more then that kind of battle as shown in wildcard heroes and this story. to be honest new night saga is the only story i have confidence enough to actually write convincing fight scenes. and even though i don't practice martial arts much i still can recognize moves as show by spidey himself. to be honest with his abilities i can see him being good at hand to hand and martial arts.


	2. authors note

well to answer what happened with my recent chapters it's not my fault when uploaded the chapters and posted them they went from the format i had to the wall of text format. in my defence something that happens like this i will need time to figure out how to fix so for now bear with it. also to answer a review the chapter starts after it says chapter one enter the ringed mage! i thought that was obvious there! so like i said bear with me while i try to fix what i did wrong. but really it was the site that did this so don't flame me for something out of my control i hate it when that happens. if a moderator is reading this please see about fixing this error asap otherwise im taking down every story i got on here and i know how much you guys liked my crest of bonds and wildcard heroes stories. so seriously guys im trying my best to fix this whole thing so if your going to flame me for this then save it. im ticked enough as it is. 


End file.
